darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nixus Tareb
Nixus Tareb may be known to some as an ex-SPD officer (Sullust Police Department), others as a successful entrepreneur. Whatever the case, the Sullust businessman is best noted currently for his recent purchase of the Uvena Water and Ice company centered in the Uvena Prime colony. Surprisingly, despite past grievances in the Sullust Police Department, he has been reinstated as Commander in the Uvena Prime colony. Background Childhood The elder son of several -- three, to be exact-- minor bureaucrats and the 'black-sheep' merchant in between (his biological father a politician) and an SPD Lieutenant (his mother), Nixus' family roots extend to a long line of civil service to the Sullustan Government. The treasured son of the Tareb Warren-clan, expectations for Nixus' to follow suit were high, and his biological father was not without motivation to send his son to the finest political academies and boarding schools, to become a politician himself, just like his father. His only younger brother, unfortunately, was a sickly Sullustan, often having to stay in the Hospital to maintain health. Nixus' childhood was relatively peaceful, though not the most diligent student, and he passed school with average marks. As Nixus matured, his mind deviated from that of his fathers, his biological father, most of all, considering politics far too 'crooked' and less straight-forward than civil work such as those of the SPD. However, his father adamantly disapproved, considering his mother's line of work too dangerous for his son, and politics a more lively and prudent occupation. Would-be Politician turned SPD? Arguments heightened and flared between father and son, until Nixus resolved to finish his last term at the Ramiro Political Academy, and to 'secretly' -- without permission from his father that is -- enlist in the SPD. His mother initially disapproved, but stubbornly, Nixus persisted until allowed entrance into the SPD. Due to Nixus' brash move to join the SPD immediately after graduation -- after refusing what his father called an 'excellent opportunity of work in the Hall of Resolutions' -- all communication with his father ceased and dwindled to a low. Work at SPD was slow at first, and Nixus' was sluggish to acclimatize to the line of work, but after a measure of time, the short Sullustan began to hold up brightly to the job, and he began to climb the rank ladders. Tragedy, Retirement, Flopping Enterprises Working in investigation, coincidentally his mother's specialization as well, Nixus' eventually rose to the rank of Lieutenant. Known as a typically jovial fellow, Nixus received his fair share of respect among peer officers. However, his career was not to last, as tragedy struck. His mother, upon investigating undercover to the few far and between spice rings that filtered into Sullust, was found brutally murdered. Most likely done as a sign to ward off further investigators, the spice rings (unfortunately for them) were unsuccessful of fending off the ire of the Sullust Police Department. And notably, not Nixus. Despite advice from his superiors to back away from the case involving his mother due to personal connections, Nixus was adamant on finding the spice rings responsible. The grief-filled Sullustan was eventually successful in his hounding of the spice rings, following them to the world of Nar Shaddaa, but his personal involvement in the case was soon to end. His superiors, clearly finding Nixus too emotionally involved in the case to proceed and actually confront the spice ring. Fierce debate was soon to follow, but his superiors would not be shaken from their opinion, and Nixus resigned from the SPD abruptly. In the weeks to follow, Nixus completely disappeared from the public eye. To financially sustain himself, the ex-SPD Sullustan received help from one of his fathers, a merchant himself, and began a humble, private-owned plumbing company. Working in utility, Nixus hardly scraped by, attending odd jobs on top of running his company. A Turn For Fortune In a financial sinkhole, Nixus labored to keep afloat, until an unexpected opportunity emerged. One of his colleagues, also once SPD, had inherited a large, electrical utility company, and luckily for Nixus, had no real interest of continuing the company, having reclined into retirement. The colleague offered Nixus a large share of the profits, in exchange for 'co-running' the business. It was enough to make a financial revival, and the ex-SPD Sullustan ambitiously began to expand his business, eventually merging his own company and his colleague's into a corporation, what would be modernly known as Tareb Services Corporation. Years would pass as Nixus shrewdly accumulated wealth and continued to expand his business, even becoming prestigious enough to purchase the famed, Uvena Water and Ice Company. Recent Events Nixus has recently endeavored to expand his business in other directions, besides utility, such as the new division, Tareb Communication Services, offering a new line of Comsys products on Idyllast. Surprisingly and perhaps with controversy, Nixus has been reinstated by President Nonobi into the Sullust Police Department as Commander in one of Sullust's colonies, none other than Uvena Prime. Personality Generally cheery and cordial, Nixus, nonetheless, has tempered somewhat from his SPD days. He is known to be socially awkward and seemingly timid at first, besides topics pertaining to business. Displaying an odd penchant for Nubani cigars and wearing a worn, straw hat, business partners or friends have usually learned to associate the sweet scent of lit Nubani cigars, and the telltale yellowish smoke with Nixus' arrival. Rumors circulate that he attained an addiction for the quality-brand cigars on several business trips to a certain system, though never confirmed, and when asked, the Sullustan has often accompanied the inquiry with nothing more than a shrug or a cryptic grin. His straw hat has also been rumored to originate as a gift from a close, entrepreneur friend, and it has been rare to see Nixus without the hat perched atop his hairless head. Character Logs Category:Archived Characters